Dance with my father again
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella and Phineas had just finished their wedding and Isabella remembers her dancing loving dad...


**Hi again everybody, phinbellafan2298 here giving you another story... Well, I should really write 'Marie is coming' and 'A glitch through time' but I haven't really been working on it. Well, ch 4 of Marie is coming is done but I'm still working on the other one... I need ideas people... Well, here it is... Oh and the _italicized _sentences inside quotation marks (") are Isabella's narration...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in this story...**

* * *

><p>It was another summer afternoon about to end. But today was special. It's Phineas and Isabella's wedding. As soon as the justice of the peace granted them 'husband and wife', they all went to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard to have the buffet prepared for all their guests.<p>

"Hey Isabella, why are you looking so sad?" Phineas asked the girl sitting next to him.

"Nothing. I just remembered my dad." She replied while keeping her gaze on the dancing couples on the dance floor.

"Why? What happened?" he asked, then music started to play.

"Ooh, I love that song. Come on, let's dance." She said, completely out of topic.

"Oh, okay." He replied.

The two danced half the song then Phineas asked again.

"So, about your dad." He said

"Oh right. You see, my dad was a great dancer, especially on wedding dances."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Daddy, daddy, teach me, please…" 2 year-old Isabella pleaded

"Okay Isa," her dad accepted

"Yay!" Isabella squealed.

_"Daddy always taught me how to dance before we met each other. It was the only past time I had."_

"Daddy, daddy, are you leaving now?" she asked

"Yes Isa, but I promise that I'll be back." Her father replied

"Okay daddy, be safe. I love you." She waved goodbye until her father was out of sight.

_"I always waited till daddy came home. When he's home, we eat dinner together, watch TV together, and he always told me a bed time story. He will read me a story until I'm fast asleep."_

"Goodnight Isa, there's a new day tomorrow." He kissed his only daughter goodnight.

A few weeks later, her father taught her how to dance in cotillions and balls.

"When you grow up, I bet you'll be the best dancer here in Jerusalem." He exclaimed

"Thanks daddy," she replied

"Just remember Isa, when it's your debut, I'll dance your 18th rose, and when it's your wedding, I'll dance you first. Don't forget that, I got those positions first, don't let others replace daddy." He said

"Ok daddy," she replied.

_"After a few days, news hit me that daddy was hit by a car when crossing the street. He died just because of that no good driver."_

"Daddy! Why did you leave me?" she cried

"Isa, let's go now. The rain's starting to fall." Her mother said through tears.

* * *

><p>"We then moved here, in America, so we could move one from that. From that day on, I never ever forgot my dad and his stories, his teachings, his… everything." She said as she raised her head up to see the starts through their bedroom's window.<p>

"It really hurts when you lose someone important to you huh?" her husband asked while giving her a hot mug of chocolate.

"Yeah," she replied

"I mean, why him? There's a lot of people her on Earth but why him? Why does he have to die anyway?" she asked,

"Well, look on the bright side, if he didn't, we wouldn't have met in the first place and we wouldn't be married." He said

"Yeah, you're right." she replied as she cuddled closer to him.

"But if I just had one more time to dance with him. I would pick the song that will never end. I just want to hear his voice and his laughter, and I just want to see his face again. If I had one more chance, I'll tell him that I love him so much and I'll give up anything for him. Oh if I could just dance with him again." She said as tears fell down from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Izzie, you will one day." Her husband comforted

"Yes, yes I will."

* * *

><p><strong>There, I hope you like it. I got the inspiration from the song <em>Dance with my Father... <em>It's a really great song for those kids who lost their dancing loving dads... Well, please send suggestions from my other stories...**

**R&R**


End file.
